Raising Abigail Graham-Lecter
by CassieRaven
Summary: What if Will and Hannibal had already met, dated/courted together, and married prior to Season 1 happening? What if, they met Abigail Hobbs during the incident with Garrett Hobbs when she was much younger as a child? What if, they had adopted her after sometime after that first episode? This series looks into various stories of the men raising Abigail as their child.
1. Breakfast with Daddy

**Title:** Raising Abigail Graham-Lecter Series

**Author/Writer:** CassieRaven (Cassandra Raven formerly known as alias old pens names I used to write/go by GothicAnn87 and Cassandra Malfoy.)

**Categories:** M/M, General

**Rated:** T (Teen) Fandom: Hannibal (Television Series)

**Relationship: **Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter

**Characters:** Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter, Abigail Hobbs

**Warnings/Tags:** Writing Challenge, Drabbles, Alternate Universe (Through Seasons 1 through 3), Modern Setting, Alternate Universe – Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Some Out of Character, Fluff, Humor, Marriage, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Will Retires early from the FBI as a Profiler, Hannibal is semi-retired secretly the Ripper (Hannibal hasn't retired from cannibalism. Will knows about Hannibal being the Ripper), Will and Hannibal Adopt Abigail, Will and Hannibal as Adoptive Dads, Abigail's Adopted at an earlier age as a child, Kid Abigail, The Life in the Murder Family the Graham-Lecters, Buster and Winston love their Daddy Hannibal and little Sister Abby, Buster and Winston are Abigail's favorite go to dogs/puppies, Raising Abigail isn't easy for the Murder Husbands, Protective Dads Hannibal and Will

**Disclaimer:** I am not in any way affiliated with Hannibal; Hannibal the television (TV) series was created and developed by Bryan Fuller for NBC, was produced by Bryan Fuller and other producers of the television series. The novel of 'Hannibal' like others in it's chronicle series ('Silence of the Lambs' and 'Red Dragon') were all written and created by it's author and writer Thomas Harris. The characters contained herein are not mine. The only thing I own the rights to or creation are if any of my original characters are in this fan fictional story. No money is being made from this fan fictional story/fan fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing! Thus no need for a lawsuit!

Don't sue. I wish I owned this beautiful series.

**Summary:** What if Will and Hannibal had already met, dated/courted together, and married prior to Season 1 happening? What if, they met Abigail Hobbs during the incident with Garrett Hobbs when she was much younger as a child? What if, the two had adopted and raised her after some time after that first episode?

**Author's Notes: **Good evening to all of my fannibal readers and fans, I hope everyone is well.

I bring you a brand new story that will be apart of a series I have been working on writing for quite some time. This series, "Raising Abby" will be of various stories set in an Alternate Universe take on Season One where Will and Hannibal are both together happily (as loving married murder husbands) and raising a younger child-aged Abigail Hobbs.

I had so much fun planning, plotting and writing this first one and other stories in this series. It was such a blast. Also, major kudos and thanks to my fellow authors, fellow fannibals ApastandFuture Nerd and Annabelle Fannibal who beta-read over this story. Thank you both so much ladies! I greatly appreciate you both for taking the time to look over my story as beta-readers; thanks for giving me such great advice and feedback.

Enjoy reading this new story in the new series everybody.

* * *

**Writing Prompt:** Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Parent and Child Bonding, Cracked Eggs.

**Summary: **While Papa Hannibal's away, Daddy Will takes over the traditional weekend Breakfast routine and changing the menu to his and little Abby's delight

**Title:** "Weekend Breakfast With Daddy"

* * *

"Morning, Daddy, what's for breakfast this morning?" little Abigail asked, yawning, wearing her usual pajamas of Care Bears and rainbow socks on her feet as she entered the kitchen with Buster and Winston trailing behind her faithfully.

"Good morning Abby, I see these two mischief makers still choose to sleep with you at night rather than with your Papa and I anymore in our bed. Your Papa's been glad about that," her father Will smiled with a chuckle, taking in the sight of his daughter and their dynamic duo of their dog pack of ten, moving from the open kitchen's island counter to properly give his daughter a hug and kiss on her cheek as he scooped her up into his arms.

"I'm their favorite like Papa says, I like that Buster and Winston keep me company at night in my room. They keep the bad dreams and the boogeyman away as you and Papa do. Besides, all the other doggies always sleep by yours and Papa's bed all the time at night." Abigail argued, smiling wide as her teeth showed.

"Fair enough. I personally think that they see you as their favorite like they do your Papa because you both spoil them with human food and table scraps when they don't think I'm looking. How'd you sleep last night, good?" Will asked her as he carried her further into the kitchen before setting her down as he moved to start filling the last two dog bowls on the floor in the corner with homemade dog food for Winston and Buster.

"I slept well. I had no bad dreams. Where are all the others?" Abigail answered, looking around for the rest of their family pack with four paws and tails.

"Outside in the backyard running off their regular routine morning breakfast. You with Buster and Winston decided to sleep in a little later this Saturday morning, so it's a late breakfast for you three. Come on boys, time to eat." Will whistled for the dogs as they immediately ran past Abigail and him making a beeline for their food bowls at the end of the line of ceramic pet bowls that had each dog's name beautifully lettered.

"It's the weekend, we're supposed to sleep in...did you eat already, Daddy?" Abigail asked, yawning.

"No, I haven't eaten yet, I decided to wait for you so we could have a late breakfast together even if it's not yet noon. What do you want for breakfast, Abby?" Will asked as he went into the fridge to look around at what they had stocked.

"Hmm...I don't feel like oatmeal or pancakes. It doesn't feel like a waffles day either." Abigail shrugged.

"I agree with you on that. Want me to make some omelets like Papa does or do you want me to make something new that's a first for you? It's something that my Dad would make for me that's a little odd but tastes great with a side of bacon." Will suggested, grinning as he saw his daughter's eyes lit up at the words 'new'.

"Omelettes aren't the same without Papa making them when he isn't here. What would your Dad make for you?" she asked looking curious.

"When we could afford it with some eggs and decent slices of sliced bread with the right sweet spices, my Dad, your Grandpa Graham, would make me special French toast with eggs cooked in the center of them. They are usually cooked with just plain slices of bread with butter that they call egg in a basket or egg-in-a-hole." Will explained as he went to one of the shelves underneath the island stove counter to grab a simple frying skillet pan.

"That sounds good. Can we have French toast with the eggs in them?" Abigail asked, looking excited about it as her father nodded.

"All right then, it's settled. We'll have that for a late breakfast. We'll even use that maple syrup the expensive kind that your Papa has stashed away in the pantry closet reserved for special occasions for his homemade waffles and crepes. We just won't tell him." Will agreed.

"Mm, sounds yummy. When's Papa going to come home from Alaska with Auntie Bev, Uncle Jimmy, and Uncle Brian?" Abigail inquired curiously, looking around the room finding it different from her Papa in there with them in his favorite place, cooking or baking in their kitchen.

"I don't know baby, I talked to Papa last night on Facebook time on my phone. He said he's still helping Uncle Jack consult on the cases out there. Hopefully, once he's done solving that case with your Aunt and Uncles helping Uncle Jack solve that snowman serial killer case out there, he can come back home to us very soon." Will answered her as she looked thrilled about hearing news about her other parent.

"How's Papa doing in Alaska with the cold weather and all the snow? It snows there as it does here in Wolf Trap, right Daddy?" Abigail questioned, looking excited.

"It's snowing there, he said, but Papa says he's doing fine...he just doesn't care for the cold or the fast-food eatery choices he's had to put up with from your Aunt Beverly dragging him into when they aren't staying in their motel rooms when they aren't around crime scene spots in Anchorage. Aunt Beverly made him eat Taco Bell." Will shared with an amused voice and a smirk.

"No way! Auntie Bevy got Papa to eat Taco Bell! Did he like it or did he hate it?" Abigail asked excitedly with a giggle in her voice.

"Your Papa as he said 'detested it' but ate the bean and cheese burrito and Doritos taco combo that Aunt Bev had ordered and personally delivered herself to his motel room. That's what he gets for not planning ahead of time to pack to go meals from home with him when he thought it'd only be a twenty-four-hour case trip." Will snickered as he had been amused by his husband's complaints and disgust at how much hell he was suffering in Alaska.

"Poor Papa, bet he misses us, the doggies, and this kitchen now." Abigail nodded, feeling a bit of pity for her dear Papa.

"He definitely does miss us, Papa said to give you his love and that he misses you very much...and to make sure you eat everything off your plate from the premade meals he left for us both, and to remember to brush and floss your teeth every morning and night." Will grinned, recalling how Hannibal hadn't hesitated to question him if their 'little mongoose was making sure she was sticking to the regular daily schedule of teeth care, her simple chores, and eating healthy'.

"Papa being Papa, a worry-wart like Auntie Alana says. I can't wait for him to come home. I miss our story times at night when he reads to me." Abigail mused happily.

"So do I, Abby. He'll be back in no time, hopefully, if they can finish with that case out there." Will agreed.

"Hey, Daddy, why do you and Papa sleep in your bed in the living den and not upstairs in your big bedroom next to my room?" Abigail suddenly asked, sounding curious, changing the subject.

"Well, you remember when I had a little eh...panic attack that time when we got stuck in the elevator after your doctor's appointment for a regular monthly check-up? When you were five and it being before Papa had to have you stay for a few days with Aunt Alana and Aunt Margot when we had to with Papa explain it all to you before I had that special surgery?" Will asked her, looking over her as she stood there while he fetched the carton of organic large brown eggs, cream, and milk from the refrigerator.

"Mm-hmm, you mean when you had... an 'episode' like other times. Like when Papa had to hug you really tight and talk really quiet to you to make you feel okay again? I remember 'cause you were sick with something messing with your brain, and Papa said it was called en-cephie something. And doctors had to do surgery in your head to make your brain and you all okay again. So you wouldn't have headaches, episodes, or sleepwalk in weird places at night anymore." Abigail answered, remembering it all like it was yesterday.

"That's right, what I had that was making my mind really sick and confused was called encephalitis. But sometimes even though I'm all better...I can't sleep okay in mine and Papa's bedroom because it still feels like a small place for me. I still have problems sometimes with small places and spaces, so that's why Papa and I still sleep in the living room with all the dogs. It's what we call a comforting place or comfort zone for me to sleep at. Understand, Abby?" Will questioned her softly, even though he knew very well that she could, in fact, understand everything he was explaining to her...being a child quite intelligent beyond other kids in her peer group.

"I understand. Your room looks nice as Papa's extra office space with his one fancy couch in it." Abigail answered with her happy loving smile as always.

"I think it looks nice too. Can you get me some cookie cutters from the cookie-cutter container on the shelf by the dry baking ingredients in the pantry please, Abby?" Will asked her.

"On it, Daddy, come on Buster, come help me." Abby saluted with her hand and motioned for the jack terrier mix dog to follow her, which he did with a happy bark and wagging his tail to his youngest master.

_'Maybe it was a positive idea when Hannibal suggested that we update this kitchen with a similar kitchen layout and island-stove counter like how his kitchen in his house used to be when we discussed making some renovations here and there before he moved in with me here before we eloped on impulse. At least we got it all done before Abby had come into our lives'_, Will thought silently to himself, nodding as he looked around his house's kitchen that held touches of Hannibal's kitchen design tastes.

The old sink, stove, and refrigerator that used to be there once were all gone and replaced with better updated models thanks to Hannibal's insistence at wanting a better kitchen to work in. Will had agreed to it as long as his lover-partner had agreed to the compromising of letting him keep his beloved microwave. Hannibal, despite his shuddering and disgust at the cooking appliance, had agreed...as long as the black box of doom was kept out of sight and out of his kitchen. (Will's microwave was confided to spending its remaining days in a lower shelf somewhere in a box in the garage's storage area.) There were many compromises the two had made when agreeing to move in together in Will's home in Wolf Trap to officially living in their domesticity while wanting to make their relationship and marriage work. There was sleeping with their bed in the living room, something that the once surgeon, now-psychiatrist could live with.

The whole issue with sharing their home with Will's dog pack family had been doable as well for Hannibal, much to Will's surprise. Will had agreed to Hannibal bringing in his harpsichord and a smaller sized, expensive, top-of-the-line piano into the living room, besides the new furniture. (As long as Will had gotten to keep his favorite comfortable armchair and corner of the living room for his fishing lure projects and his little writing space corner tables.) Their lives together with the dogs, with routines of their day jobs and working with the FBI solving crimes was perfect and had felt complete...at least that's what Will had assumed.

Until the case concerning a serial killer named Garret Jacobs Hobbs who had slain a long line of teenage girls had fallen into their lap. And in the aftermath of Will and Hannibal having to find and confront the man at his home, Will having to fire off his gun to put an end to Hobbs after being too late in seconds to save the wife Louise Hobbs when Garret had slit her throat in the kitchen. Despite the disappointment as having failed to save one life, Will had been relieved but shocked that one life was saved that day when Hannibal had moved closer into the kitchen to finding hiding in a corner, the Hobbs' three-year-old daughter, holding tightly to her throat, little hands bleeding red. The child had clutched to both of the men while they waited for backup and an ambulance to arrive; clinging tightly in Hannibal's arms, her fingers curled up in Will's hand while he tried applying a towel with pressure to the wound on her neck to stop the bleeding.

'_Maybe it was fate or some sort of destiny...us being able to keep her alive until help could arrive to fix the knife wound to her throat and keep her calm, Hannibal and I finding her and forming a connection between the three of us. How excited and protective she felt with us in her presence when we would visit her in the hospital. How safe she felt among us, talking to us when she could speak after her throat healed from the stitches...she had a bond with us and still wanted us even after everything that happened to her. We became her new family, her new Fathers'_, Will thought to himself, remembering how attached Abigail just three years prior had developed an attachment to them, her heroes who had rescued her from her dangerous big bad wolf of an overbearing, over loving, possessive father who had taken away her mother whom she had loved.

With discussions he had with Hannibal, as well as conversations with Alana Bloom who had been looking after the little girl in therapy sessions and having talks with her about everything; it was officially agreed. (Along with legal channels concerning everyone involved with the case and with children's social services that the best place for Abigail Hobbs with the child's interest at heart would be fostered by the people she had a positive connection with.)

It would be with her rescuers, her new foster and later made legalized by paperwork and the courts, adopted parents Will Graham-Lecter and Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

"Daddy, I got the cookie cutters from the pantry closet. I got you the dog-shaped one and me a heart." Abigail called out to Will, breaking his visit down memory lane in his mind place as he looked down to his right, seeing her, holding to silver metal cookie cutters in her hands.

"Good job. Here, climb up on the stepping stool, ready to assist?" Will smiled as the dark-haired brunette little girl nodded, her teeth shining in her smile.

"What do we need to do?" she asked as she deposited the bowls around the ingredients on the counter.

"First, we have to slice up of some of the leftover brioche bread loaves that Papa made fresh on Thursday. Good thing I found some of this in the bread box next to the counter by the fridge. We've got to slice them into slices like toast." Will explained as he started to slice a loaf of bread with a simple bread knife.

"Okay. Mm, I love this kind of bread." Abigail sighed happily, looking to the bread slices with hungry delight.

"Me too kiddo, I guess your Papa didn't use it all up when he made that fancy French bread pudding with all those berries from that dinner party we had earlier last week. Let's have two slices each for the two of us."

"Perfect Daddy! Then what do we do?" Abigail asked with her full attention on Will's directions.

"Now, I'm going to put a little bit of butter into the pan to fry it up after I've turned on the stove burner here. Then we take this mixing bowl here and mix up the wet ingredients of some milk, a little bit of cream with a couple of teaspoons of sugar and cinnamon-like so," Will explained as he started mixing the ingredients together for French toast wet batter up.

"What about the eggs?" Abigail questioned curiously, motioning to the carton of eggs.

"Want to help me with cracking them into the mixing?" Will asked her as he opened the egg carton, handing her a brown egg.

"Okay, so I crack it like this?" Abigail asked as she with two hands cracked the egg on to the side of the metal mixing bowl as the egg crack, letting shell pieces with the egg fall into the bowl.

"Exactly like that, good job Abby. Let's just remove some of these little eggshell pieces from the bowl. We don't want these in our French toast slices," the empathetic and retired-profiler both praised and chuckled at the child, as he dipped his clean hands into the bowl to remove the eggshells.

"Sorry I spilled shells in it." Abigail blushed looking apologetic by his side.

"It's alright Abby, accidents happen. I used to leave bigger pieces of eggshells in the pancake mix or instant boxed cake mix when I tried making pancakes or cakes in trying to semi-homemade bake. That was a long time ago when I was single and really a decent cook." Will assured Abigail while musing at his past failed attempts at easy baking when he was in college and his time in the New Orleans police academy.

"Bet Papa never did that when he learned how to bake and cook. He never makes mistakes or spills. Auntie Alana says he could never burn a cake or tray of cupcakes." Abigail giggled.

"Doubtful your Papa would ever make a mistake in this kitchen when he's in his personal space and element zone. Now that we've got the eggshells removed, we've got to take the whisk and whisk everything together. There, done. For the next step, we take these cookie cutters and make holes out of their shapes into the slices of bread before we put the bread slices into the batter and then one at a time, put them inside the frying pan to cook," Will mused.

"Then what?" Abigail asked.

"Then when they've cooked for a few minutes, we crack an egg into the empty space of the french toast to cook. It'll be done when the egg inside the french toast stops making little bubbles crinkling." Will answered her with a loving voice and smile.

* * *

Abigail Graham-Lecter had watched from where she stood on her step stool from a safe distance as each piece of battered french toast slice with an egg in its center grilled up into the frying pan. Watching the pan grill breakfast under the hands of her father, Will Graham-Lecter.

While she always on weekends and days off from school during holidays was her Papa's assistant chef in the kitchen, there were rarely times when she was solely her Daddy's personal assistant cook when it was just the two of them by themselves.

Usually, when it was her helping her Papa make breakfast, it would be fruit jam stuffed crepes with sugar on top, bacon and cheese-spinach stuffed egg omelets, Belgian waffles with fine chopped pecans and berries in them and served with a side of sausage and fried eggs. It was always magical how her Papa could create soups, wild salads with grated goat cheese and fresh Italian ham, meat vegetable stews, or sandwiches look very 'super-fancy' as her Aunt Beverly would say.

"It's smelling really good Daddy. I like the smell of vanilla and cinnamon best." Abigail smiled, watching the French toast slice grill and slightly bubble up the egg wash batter into grilled bubbles.

"That is the power of liquid flavors and spices, it can make the simplest things like cheap wonder bread slices or more expensive bread into something delicious to be a meal." Will mused grinning before flipping the toast over with his flat spatula into the pan.

"Mm hmm. What's Wonder bread? Is that what Papa would say is 'something we shall never purchase' when we go grocery shopping at the grocery marts and farmer's market?" Abigail asked, pondering the unknown sandwich bread.

"Unfortunately, yes...it's a type of sliced sandwich bread that your Papa would complain and just have a...as some would say a bread hissyfit-snooty reaction to if I ever tried bringing home loaf bag of it home. It's a simple American brand of sliced bread most people buy who don't want to make their own bread from scratch or buy better quality or expensive breads to cook with or make sandwiches with Abby." Will explained, as he handed her an egg as she took it.

"A 'commoner's' bread like Papa would say...he taught me that word before when we went grocery shopping and said he didn't want to buy the hot dogs in plastic things in the meat sandwich area by the sliced cheeses. Did you grow up on sliced bread like Wonder bread when you were a kid like me?" Abigail asked innocently, while her little hands softly cracked the egg gently against the counter as she brought it over to the pan, letting the egg fall from the eggshells and into the heart shaped holed French toast.

"Good job Abby, it's perfectly in the toast's hole. Yes, I did grow up on similar sliced bread like Wonder bread. Grandpa Graham and I were what most people would call very poor when I was a child in the south in Louisiana. Most of the times when Grandpa could afford to feed us with his earnings or whatever we could get from food banks or church charities, we mostly got store brand sliced breads. When I could get a sandwich or grilled stuffed sandwich with sliced cheese, cheap sliced ham or turkey, or leftover fish we'd catch with Wonder bread...it was a treat, a really special treat when we could afford it on sale bread deals in stores or food banks for free." Will answered her honestly, with a smile that had a little sadness as he remembered the hard times with food during his childhood with his alcoholic father.

"It must have been great and tasted delicious if it was a special treat you got Daddy. And I bet you're happy now that you make more money now with teaching and writing your books to be able to buy all the Wonder bread you want. That's good, right?" Abigail mused in her question with a shine in her bright eyes, a smile on her lips.

"That's very true kiddo, it definitely was a special treat that I loved getting when I could. I'm glad I get to indulge in it when I can buy it for myself sometimes...that's why I'm glad I bought some yesterday at the store and hid it in the freezer in the pantry basement Papa made two years ago..." Will smirked with a chuckle.

"We don't tell Papa you've got a bag of bread, right Daddy?" Abigail grinned back at him as they watched the egg cook in the french toast.

"Right, Abby. Your slice of egg in a French toast basket looks ready to plate. After I plate yours, I'll make mine with the dog shaped hole before I grill up the bacon." Will smiled, as he motioned for Abigail to get her plate nearby on the stove's counter.

"Awesome! Papa's homemade bacon makes everything taste better. Too bad he isn't here with us to enjoy our breakfast we made." Abigail nodded in agreement, handing Will her plate.

"I have to agree. It's just not the same having breakfast without him here with us cooking and joining us to eat. Tell you what Abby, why don't we after I finish making my egg toast and bacon that I Skype video call up Papa so he can chat with us while we have breakfast," Will suggested as he was plating up Abigail's food, "What do you think?"

"Yes! Call Papa up, Daddy! He can join us for breakfast and have whatever it is he's eating late night wise or morning or afternoon up in Alaska! We can surprise him, he'll love to see us." Abigail fully agreed with cheerfulness in her voice as she took her plate to place at their dining room table before moving her chair to sit right next to her Daddy's chair's side on the left side of her Papa's chair at the end of the table.

Abigail couldn't wait for her side strips of homemade pepper sweet bacon to arrive and for her with her Daddy to surprise Skype phone call with her Papa. The five-year-old girl watched as her furry best friends finished eating and drinking from their food and water bowls nearby. Buster trotted back to where his doggy bed was in the sea of pet beds in the living room, no doubt to relax his well-fed stomach.

Winston however Abby noticed after he stretched went directly over to where she was seated wagging his tail happily to her.

"Hi Winston. Looks like you had a yummy brunch Daddy fixed you and Buster up. Want to sit here and keep me company until Daddy's done frying up the bacon?" she cooed softly to the old mutt-mixed golden-brown retriever as he leaned into her hand as his youngest owner started to scratch him behind his ears lovingly.

It was a good late started Saturday in the Graham-Lecter house in Wolf Trap for it's human and canine residents.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Ending Note: **I hope everyone enjoyed reading this first of other various stories in the series of the lives of Will and Hannibal raising child Abigail. Let me know what you thought, constructive criticism and kind reviews/comments are always welcomed.

Rude comments/reviews or flame reviews will be ignored or passed on to Hannibal so he can stalk and eat the rude.


	2. Dinner Conversations

**Title:** Dinner Conversations

**Categories:** M/M, General

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Fandom:** Hannibal (Television Series)

**Relationship:** Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter

**Characters:** Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter, Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham's Dogs the Dog Pack

**Warnings/Tags:** Alternate Universe (Through Seasons 1 through 3), Modern Setting, Alternate Universe – Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Some Out of Character, Fluff, Humor, Marriage, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Will Retires early from the FBI as a Profiler, Hannibal is semi-retired secretly the Ripper (Hannibal hasn't retired from cannibalism. Will knows about Hannibal being the Ripper), Will and Hannibal Adopt Abigail, Will, and Hannibal as Adoptive Dads, Abigail's Adopted at an earlier age as a child, Kid Abigail, The Life in the Murder Family the Graham-Lecters, Buster and Winston love their Daddy Hannibal and little Sister Abby, Buster and Winston are Abigail's favorite go-to dogs/puppies, Raising Abigail isn't easy for the Murder Husbands, Protective Dads Hannibal and Will

**Disclaimer:** I am not in any way affiliated with Hannibal; Hannibal the television (TV) series was created and developed by Bryan Fuller for NBC, was produced by Bryan Fuller and other producers of the television series. The novel of 'Hannibal' like others in its chronicle series ('Silence of the Lambs' and 'Red Dragon') were all written and created by its author and writer Thomas Harris. The characters contained herein are not mine. The only thing I own the rights to or creation is if any of my original characters are in this fan fictional story. No money is being made from this fan fictional story/fan fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing! Thus no need for a lawsuit!

**Summary:** It's dinner time with everyone's favorite family, the Graham-Lecters.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Good day to all of my Hannibal readers and fans, I hope everyone is well.

I bring you a brand new story for this series "Raising Abby" as I've side dubbed it. Yes, a very brand new story for the series has arrived at last. Sorry for the wait you all have to do. (College in my last class for this Fall-Autumn 2019 semester has kept me busy along with Fall holidays of Thanksgiving plans coming up soon just around the November corner.)

Thank you all who have liked, kudos, favorite, bookmarked/subscribed to this series and the first story of it. To those who have left comments/reviews, thank you all so very much! I greatly appreciate all of that wonderful feedback. Seriously, you readers and Fannibals who've responded so positively and loving to my series rule! Also, major kudos and thanks to my fellow authors, fellow Fannibals Ivy a.k.a. Penseeart who beta-read over this story. Thank you both so much, Ivy! I greatly appreciate you for taking the time to look over my story as a beta-reader; thanks for giving me such great advice, your feedback, sharing your thoughts with me and being my cheerleader in me writing this one-shot.

Enjoy reading this new story in the series everybody.

* * *

**Writing Prompt:** Dinnertime, Dinner, Cooking, Conversations at the dinner table, Back to School Discussions, Slightly Grumpy Hannibal, Grumpy Will, Buster's the best puppy ever!

**Title:** "Dinner Conversations"

* * *

"Honey, we're home!" Will called out as he and little Abigail entered inside the entranceway of their home.

"Hmm, do you smell that Dad?" five-year-old Abigail sniffed, letting the scents of whatever was cooking from the kitchen take a hold of her.

"Smells like your Papa made dinner. I don't see your brothers or sisters anywhere." Will noticed the dogs missing from their usual doggy beds in the extravagantly decorated living room, as he took off his coat and knitted scarf alongside his and Hannibal's adopted daughter to hang up and put away in the coat closet.

"That is because Buster, Winston, Max, Jack, Harley, Ellie, Zoe, Ivan, Ami, and Mr. Pickles are all in the corner of the kitchen in their usual places having their dinner a little earlier than their regular schedule." Will's said husband answered as he was stepping out of the kitchen, dressed in what he considered 'casual' after workwear with his usual white-cream cooking waist apron.

"Hi, Papa! Daddy and I had lots of fun at the animal rescue shelter today. Mr. Fallon is so cool! He let me see and play with a new litter of kittens. He said that a person had found them behind a dirty dumpster by the Best Buy store next to the hardware store. Poor babies, they're all calico colored and smokey gray." Abigail spoke with an eager and excited voice as she pounced on to the older man, her second adoptive Father to give him the tightest hug she could with her child petite arms around his legs.

"Hello to you too my little pup. Really? Those poor dears, it's good that kind animal lover and citizen had taken them when they had seen them and brought them to the animal shelter. I hope you didn't try to convince Mr. Fallon or try persuading your Father to try letting you bring home a kitten or a few of them." Hannibal questioned the child playfully with a tutted look in his eyes as he accepted her hug.

"No Papa, Mr. Fallon said he had to have all of the animals checked out with the shelter's vet, giving them all baths and let them settle into the shelter before he could put them up for fostering or adoption. Daddy said we couldn't take any kittens or kittens in because we've got according to him 'an entire zoo already' with all of the doggies here." Abigail laughed with a giggle in her voice as she let go of her Papa's legs.

"Good. Why don't you go say hello to your siblings after you go to the guest bathroom to wash your hands, Dinner will be ready in a few minutes after I take it out of the oven and set it all on the table."

"Alright, Papa. Whatever you made smells good. Is it tripe stew? Or is it Roast beef with onions and stuffed cabbage rolls?" Abigail asked grinning widely as her little mouth started to water, continuing to smell the scents coming from the kitchen.

"Not this time my Mazasis. Tonight, I made for us Daddy's favorite dish: Osso buco with saffron-scented risotto; along with sauteed zucchini and yellow squash." Hannibal answered Abigail with a smile, looking pleased by seeing the hungry look in her eyes as her stomach began to gurgle its hunger.

"Yummy! I love Osso buco! Okay, I'm going to go wash my hands now." Abby declared as she gave her Papa a quick kiss on the side of his face before dashing off to the first-floor guest bathroom.

"You made my favorite...well second favorite meal. You spoil Abby and me enough already." Will sighed happily, as he greeted Hannibal by pulling him by his cooking apron to give him a proper kiss.

"That's because you and our daughter deserve to be spoiled every single day by me. How is our dear Mr. Fallon been doing?" Hannibal asked pulling himself away from Will's grip and tempting lips as he went back into the kitchen, knowing his plaid wearing spouse would follow him.

"Lee's been doing great. The 'Fallon Animal Rescue and Adoption Center' has been successful in finding many foster homes and a couple of adopted homes for any strays he finds. A few people have brought him some injured wild rabbits and squirrels. Lee said he's been accommodating of trying to find those wild critters makeshift beds in animal crates and carriers in an extra room with the vet working alongside him. Said he's a great veterinarian, a man called Dr. Galen Erso. Said Erso just moved out here with his daughter Jyn and her fiance his future son-in-law from Europe when he got the job to work with him." Will spoke, chattering away just like their little Abby would, trailing behind Hannibal.

"That's good to know Lee has himself extra help with Dr. Erso. Do you think he sees this new work partner as a potential 'partner' in the romance department? He could be good for Lee, that man needs more than tending to stray and wildlife animals, his marathon runs, and endless supplies of wines in his apartment," Hannibal mused, already silently wondering when their friend the former cancer patient who has now cured thanks to medical testing experiments in Germany, and enjoying his life to the fullest would finally just "settle down".

"That's what I was wondering when I met the man. But nope, Dr. Erso is completely straight. I didn't get any vibes or readings that he was gay or bisexual off of him. Lee when I asked quietly when we were alone while Abby had Galen show her the baby squirrels and bunnies, said that he just saw Galen as a friend and nothing more. Said something about him not being his type, all 'He's not near enough of being the perfect bear for me'. I have no idea what he meant by that," Will shrugged, heading directly to the fridge to get to the jug of freshly made from scratch lemonade that Hannibal always would make for Abigail and him to enjoy a nice September evening on a weekend Sunday.

"That's a shame. Perhaps Lee will eventually find that 'bear' he's still clearly searching on the hunt for. I know my hunt ended when I found you my mongoose." Hannibal grinned as he checked on the pan on the stove that was low temperature sauteing the green and yellow vegetables with minced garlic and olive oil.

"Maybe he will...I found you more interesting after we got to know each other better because our first time meeting wasn't so great on my grumpy end..." Will smiled amusingly to himself as he drew a drinking glass out from the cupboard above the counter, to pour himself some lemonade as he took in the sight of all of their dogs, the pack nearby in the corner of the kitchen, eating their suppers from their ceramic custom made dog dishes all labeled with their names.

"You should know the only reason they are eating earlier tonight is that our 'son' decided to start a revolt revolutionary protest which got his brothers and sisters to join in on the demand for dinner early." Hannibal shared, looking amused, as he was busy tending to the vegetables, turning off the burner under the pan before grabbing a ceramic orange dish to plate them into.

"Buster, not hard to guess who was the instigator." Will laughed, his eyes looking over to the mischief-making Jack Russell who was eating the homemade mixed dog food of sliced beef trimmings, lamb cooked tongues, and rice-vegetable melody happily hogs wild.

"Yes, who else? It certainly wasn't Winston or Abby's beloved Mr. Pickles, her favorite furry haired chihuahua mutt mix that you and I had 'found' when we had been hunting out of state in Kentucky when Abby was staying that weekend with Alana and Margot weeks ago." Hannibal snorted amusingly, continuing to finish plating the vegetation.

"That was one interesting 'hunting trip', especially when we hadn't been planning on hunting that weekend. We were just out there for a getaway weekend to just enjoy Louisville for time alone to ourselves. Still, regardless, that asshole who had been rude to that poor waitress in that restaurant we were in deserved to have been stalked and taken care of. He was a complete ass," Will sniffed, continuing to drink his lemonade, leaning against the counter by the fridge.

"I whole kindheartedly agree with you, my love. That pig was very rude, yelling at that poor girl, and for what? All because he hadn't told her that he hadn't want spicy mustard on his steak sandwich...he was practically shouting so rudely at her, cursing obscenities in a nice establishment at that to a poor girl who was probably working her way in tips for college. He's lucky I didn't try to intervene to give him a piece of my mind, much less take my steak knife from my prime rib to him...," Hannibal agreed his sentiments as he too recalled the rude tourist that had been out of state as well, but from Little Rock, Arkansas (with what the man's license plate's frame in the back of his car had indicated clearly, with the man's homophobic, religious, and political stickers plaster on his car's back bumper said about him.)

"Yeah, that girl didn't deserve his rudeness, much less him calling her manager over to give her that unwanted grief of getting yelled at more and even ripped her off in her tip at the end of his comped meal by her manager. I'm glad we waited a while to follow him back discreetly to the motel inn he was staying at the edge of the city." Will nodded, remembering how easy it had been to stalk the rude and ill-mannered pig from the restaurant to his motel, seeing which numbered room he had ventured to on the first main floor, later that night returning to hunt him.

"Yes. It was quite fun showing him some manners and about never being rude or disrespectful to the people who wait on you in an eating establishment, that's just proper mannerism to one's self. I am just glad we chose not to harvest any of that pig's organs...too much damage he did to himself with his constant gluttony and distastefulness that tainted his insides and meat." Hannibal added his thoughts, taking the dish to the table to set it down in front of the usual table centered decor presentation of various colorful roses, wildflowers, blossoms, and skeleton skulls of deer and rams heads with bones.

"Agreed babe, the tablature you had made of him was good enough, leaving him in that room his, with his mouth sewed up, after stuffing it and his belly full of trash and junk food wrappings from his motel room trash can and mini-fridge he had of junk food and energy drink cans of Red Bull and Monsters." Will nodded with a chuckle, remembering the visual imagery of the art he had watched his husband the Ripper create in that hotel room that felt like ages since, despite it having happened three weeks ago.

"Let me check on if the meal is finished," Hannibal spoke quietly, as he tended to with oven mittened hands to take the red-orange casserole dish and lid out of the double oven, placing it onto the stove, to check on the main course.

While he tended to it, his back turned, Will looked over at him. Taking his fill of a drink as his eyes looked on at his husband. Hannibal wasn't just wearing any after work hours casual wear that night. He was wearing a sweater...more like, however, 'thee sweater'. Hannibal it seemed, had decided to wear his infamous designer and the expensive red knitted sweater that always looked marvelous and delectable on his body so perfectly. It was one of the items of clothing that he owned that Will just loved to drink in seeing him wear...it always was a turn on for the former profiler, once criminal professor, now crime writer and novelist.

And whenever Will saw him that red knitted sweater...it always did something to him.

"The Osso looks to be f—WILLIAM!" Hannibal gasped loudly as he had almost then dropped the dish's lid and his serving spoon at the sudden touch to his lower body inappropriately being groped.

"Yes, babe?" Will asked, trying to sound obviously 'innocent'.

"William...The dogs are all in here and our daughter is just outside in the other room, and will be here at any moment! Don't you have any shame!" Hannibal hissed in a controlled voice as he felt Will's dominant hand directly giving the back of his bottom a tight pinch, while the other hand found its way to wrap around his waist, where his sweater and the ties to his waist apron met.

"Me? Have shame for trying to get a feel of you when you're in this amazing sweater, looking as you do right now? Never, You know what seeing you in this sweater in this color does to me." Will snickered flirtingly, as he pressed a smirk into the back of Hannibal's neck where his locks of blonde and dark hair met.

"As much as I would love to be utterly and willingly ravished by you, you horrible horny man...it would be better with we wait until after dinner, specifically, when there are none of the children with their paws, tails, and our single-human child could walk in on you attempting to have your indecent way with me." Hannibal sighed, trying to fight the urge to turn around, manhandle and kiss the daylights out of his greedy spouse.

"Pfft, that's not what you were saying this morning before I had my way with you before you had to take another shower and get ready for work Hannibal. Come on, just a few minutes of necking a little. You know what this sweater does to me." Will half whined, half mumbled as he continued with nibbling at Hannibal's neck, but just before he could get to that one 'spot' that he knew would turn the man into his hands like jelly...he got cock-blocked by one of his children.

"Ouch! Hey, hey! Stop that Buster, hey, no jumping on Daddy. You know better, no begging for treats. Papa just gave you dinner." Will complained suddenly in annoyance.

"Excellent timing Buster. Good boy, I see even despite giving you your meal earlier than the regularly scheduled time that you still will beg for extra helpings or after dinner snacks. I think after unintentionally assisting me in stopping your Father from trying to molest me that you have earned yourself a treat. Three homemade dogs treat biscuits, then." Hannibal grinned amusingly, as he felt Will let go of him as he tried fending off the hyperactive little dog, that was whining and begging for snacks.

"Of course you'd only agree to spoil him when he's trying to cock-block me when he's thinking with his stomach. Buster, you're supposed to be good and not help Papa by teaming up against me buddy." Will sighed, leaning down to give the jack Russell a pet and scratch behind his ears.

"He adores me more since I've been the one over our time living together domestically in partnership making him his and his siblings meals and treats. Come on along Buster, you and your siblings have earned just three pieces of after-dinner dog biscuits and homemade 'veil' jerky bits." Hannibal stated as he closed the lid to the casserole dish, moving it back further on the stove, before leaving to the pantry closet to get the dogs treats in the various ceramic dog-themed jars they kept the dog homemade treats in.

"I'll put the meat on the table then...but we're definitely continuing our 'conversation' and necking back in our bed the second you're finished reading those Narnia books to Abby and she's in bed sleeping," Will grumbled to himself, feeling defeated, moving to the stove's left counter to pull out some oven mitts from where the oven tea towels, mitts, and pot table warmers were all kept in order.

"I am looking forward to that promise Will. Buster, you know how to be patient. You must wait until your share of the snacks is placed inside of your bowl and I give the same shares to your brothers and sisters who are already sitting by their bowls all waiting perfectly patiently young man." Hannibal scolded the dog gently with his voice as the dog huffed with a quiet whine-bark, following his other human master and parent across the kitchen to where the other dogs waited by their food and water bowls.

"I'm done washing my hands! I washed them good with lots of soapy soaps to make them clean Daddy, Papa." Abigail announced proudly as she walked into the kitchen, dressed in her favorite 'All my siblings have four paws and tails' baby blue shirt with the lettering words in bold black inking and with paw prints and bones by the end of the sentence-saying, her usual comfortable kid blue jeans, and socked Care-bears socks covered in a pair of raccoon stuffed animal comfy house slippers.

"That's very good Abby, take your seat while Daddy gets you something to drink while I take care of giving all of your brothers and sisters their after-dinner snack," Hannibal asked her to do, while his attention was turned to the dogs, and Will had just put the casserole dish onto the table where Hannibal's seat at the head end of the table was with their plates and utensils already placed at their selected seating.

"Okay, Papa. Hi Mr. Pickles, Buster, Winston, Max, Jack, Harley, Ellie, Zoe, Ivan, and Ami!" Abigail called out, greeting each of the dogs as they looked up from their doggie dishes to glance up at her.

"Sit down Abby, you can play with them for a little while after dinner is finished," Will smiled as he took Abigail's plate from her side of the table corner, to start loading her plate up with the Osso Bucco, the meat and bone's homemade gravy-sauce marinated with onions and garlic, the risotto looking perfectly creamy, and vegetables of zucchini and squash cut into thinly sliced pieces.

"It looks delicious. Daddy, I may I please have some lemonade to drink for dinner please?" Abigail asked her Father politely with a smile.

"Certainly you can, Abby. Hand me your Cheer Bear cup please, thank you. Would you like some ice cubes in your lemonade too?" Will smiled back, accepting the child's pink drinking plastic cup that was of her favorite Carebear surrounded by hearts, white puffy clouds, and a rainbow with the Care Bears logo on it.

"Ice cubes that are crushed into tiny pieces, please. Thank you, Daddy." Abigail answered politely as her Daddy nodded, going to the fridge to retrieve the pitcher of cold yellow squeezed lemonade with fresh mint leaves in it, and to get ice from the ice machine on the fridge door.

"Now that all of your siblings have been fed their final meal of the day, and I've washed my hands at the sink, we can start having our dinner. Will, would you like your usual two-finger thimble of whiskey or would like a glass of our usual fine red wine from our wine collection, or some of that lovely Chianti that Bedelia had gifted us as a wedding anniversary present last year when we celebrated with that dinner party we threw? You remember?" Hannibal asked, looking to his messy haired brunette spouse, who was getting ice into Abigail's cup before serving her choice of beverage into it.

"You mean the same Chianti wine that she had picked up with that bottle of Scottish Whiskey when she and her then-beau that Dimmond fellow was vacationing together in Scotland?" Will asked, trying to recall in his memories if he was correct.

"Yes, that same trip Bedelia had taken and got us both those bottles of as gifts," Hannibal replied answering, as he went into the pantry, to the smaller glass refrigerator that was chilling various bottles of wines and small bottles of whiskeys and saki.

"I'll take some of the Chianti, sounds like it'll go fine with tonight's dinner," Will called back.

"Pity it didn't work out with that man. She looked quite taken with Mr. Dimmond, who was an assistant to a professor at Cambridge University. The two had met prior at a lecture at Psychiatrist Convention that Bedelia had been attending on psychology when she had been in London, guest speaking at for a colleague of hers." Hannibal nodded as he moved to his place at the head of the table, placing the already opened bottle of wine on the table, with two

wine glasses already waiting.

Then, Hannibal began to start serving Abigail's salad plate up with a side wild salad that was already served in a simple ceramic patterned glass bowl illustrated with etched lambs into the outer sides of it.

"So, it was just an off and on relationship or an impulsed fling for her and this Dimmond guy?" Will asked seeming curious about the blonde-haired doctor's love life, while he handed the Care Bear glass with lemonade, mint, and crushed ice cubes to Abigail who thanked him sweetly.

"I believe it was an off and on again relationship that Bedelia had with him on a spur of the moment of wanting to have some fun for herself. I don't think it was completely serious of a relationship for her as it had been to Anthony. She said something about him being quite devastated when she had left him a 'Dear John' letter or note of some sort after their time together in Wales had come to an end for her before she'd return to Baltimore." Hannibal replied, handing Abigail and Will both of their appetizer starting plates with equal amounts of salad, drizzled with a simple vinaigrette dressing.

"Wow, well then again, you and Bedelia herself always said she wasn't one to want to settle down with any man. She loves having her power and independence too much to give it up to have an equal partner in her life." Will shrugged, helping himself to uncork the already undone cork to the wine bottle, pouring both his and Hannibal's glasses with the expensive wine's liquid.

"Did Ms. Du Maurier get another boyfriend and dump him after she got bored with having grown-up dates and play dates with him like the last boyfriend she had who was a model?" Abigail asked innocently, her blue eyes looking curiously at her parents, as she dug into her salad with her fork quietly.

"It seems so, my dearest. Ms. Du Maurier or Ms. Bedelia as you can call her doesn't always like to keep her boyfriend as her friends or playmates like other grownups do. She likes to be left alone and not married." Hannibal gently answered, finding it quite amusing that Abigail was curious about his colleague, a friend, and a fellow psychiatrist's love life.

"Like how Auntie Bevy likes as Uncle Jimmy and Uncle Brian says 'playing the field and never letting them catch her'? What does that mean Daddy, playing the field?" Abigail asked feeling puzzled by the weird things she'd heard her unofficial uncles sometimes say about her unofficial aunt, forgetting that she was a child in their presence whenever they'd talk about grownup things among her in their house or Aunt Beverly's apartment.

"Exactly, and Uh, you don't need to know what that means until you're much older and closer to being a grownup, Abby. It's something that adults say that shouldn't be said around a child your age. It's not proper to know about those things." Will immediately answered, while trying not to choke on his glass of Chianti.

"Like when other grownups say bad words, swearing, or cursing, or being rude to other people? Like that time that really rude man did that bad gesture with his hands to you Papa when he in his car cut in front of us to get that parking spot in the farmer's market lot?" Abigail then turned to her Papa with her questioning.

"Yes, it is just as rude and not appropriate for grown adults to do in front of children or to speak about such things in front of them like yourself Abigail. Ah yes, that one rude gentleman...he was quite the rude individual, an employee of a gardening nursery I believe. I'm glad he and I had that little chat outside of the car for those few minutes, and he gave me his business card when I had asked for it when he had eventually apologized for swearing and using that inappropriate gesture with his hand when you had seen that." Hannibal mused, recalling having taken the rude man's business card, and calling on him a week later to meet up for inquiring about 'flower beds and seeds' for their home garden.

"Mm-hmm Papa, I thought it was rude too. Glad he said he was sorry for being mean and rude to you. Did what he did with his hand was bad?" Abigail asked while starting in on her main dish plate of dinner after finishing her salad.

"Yes, it is a very rude gesture that some call 'flipping the bird'. You, I hope will never do that sort of thing ever, because it's not appropriate for young children, or anyone young or old to do. It's just not civilized to act like ever." Will spoke up in his parental yet calm speaking voice.

"I'll never do something that means or rude as the rude man did. Flipping the bird is very bad. I promise, I pinky promise and cross my heart hope to stick a needle in my eye Papa, Daddy." Abigail promised them, with an honest look in her blue eyes.

"Good, I certainly hope I never catch you giving anyone the bird. It's not nice to do that. Only immature people who have no class or maturity do that."

"Like Uncle Brian?" Abigail questioned.

"Yes, exactly like Uncle Brian when he's being immature-silly or has had too many grown-up drinks." Will agreed, nodding.

"What about Uncle Nigel? Didn't he give someone the bad 'bird' that time when the Taxi driver tried to make Papa and you give him more money for driving us from the airport to Uncle Nigel's house in California in L-Los Angeles? Papa didn't tell Uncle Nigel what he was doing was bad." Abigail then asked, recalling how last spring, during the Easter weekend her parents and she had gone to California to visit her Papa's twin brother, Nigel for the spring holiday when her uncle had called her Daddy and Papa prior, inviting them to visit, that he'd cover all the travel costs for them.

"...That's because your Uncle Nigel, my 'dear' brother never really listened to our parents, your Grandparents Lecter when they taught us and your late Aunt Mischa, our little sister all about what is proper manners when we were growing up. He's still an immature little s—snot, with his anger issues and short-fused temper. Our Aunt, Lady Murasaki always said he was the worst out of all of us children who had the sour end of the 'Lecter' temper from the Romanian side of our ancestors with how hot-headed he always was. I was our beloved Aunt's favorite." Hannibal answered, musing over with clear annoyance at the mention of his twin brother, Nigel Lecter, while his husband sighed rolling his eyes.

"There, there babe. Remember, we talked about this before? We're all about starting new slates, and about forgiveness for ourselves...including trying to make the slate and teacups new with your brother? Nigel's reformed himself since his previous misguided adventures and trips in and out of Romanian prisons after that last stint when that cello musician Gabriella divorced him after their marriage soured when she cheated on him, and all that ahem 'mess' he had with his friends and Darko…..," Will tried gently to remind Hannibal about their previous talks and discussions they had concerning his brother, Will's brother-in-law.

"How anyone could find it intelligent to marry and saddle themselves with my brother of all people still baffles me, Will. And yes, I know...I'm still willing to try to mend my own shattered teacup with Nigel. As long as he gets his act and life together out there in California, and quits with his idiotic chain-smoking and being an idiot." Hannibal sighed, looking irritated as he finished serving himself and Will during their conversation, biting into his cut piece of meat and onions.

"All I ask is that you try to mend it completely with Nigel, for at least mine and Abby's sake. Nigel adores her to death, our time visiting him wasn't completely bad. His next-store-neighbor that Adam was nice to meet when he had invited us all with Nigel for hot chocolate when we were in the park taking a walk near their apartment building," Will mused smiling.

"Let us hope that Mr. Raki will avoid my Casanova brother's attempts at pathetically trying to court and woo him into his bed unlike all the rest of the women and men he's tempted over the years..." Hannibal snorted to himself.

"Ahem, Babe...Abby's here. Abby, why don't you tell Papa about all the squirrels we saw at Lee's animal rescue center." Will immediately said, trying to change the discussion quickly.

"Papa, it was so cool! There were lots of Squirrels with their parents, and some who were babies that didn't have any Mommies or Daddies or Papa's to look after them when Mr. Fallon and Dr. Erso showed them to Daddy and I. I was sad to see there weren't any raccoon's there." Abigail shared excitedly while taking a bite of her meat and veggies.

"Interesting. Hopefully, Lee and Dr. Erso will be able to release them back into the wild when they've all recovered. I'm sorry beloved that there weren't any raccoon's to see there. Perhaps you'll see some the next time that you go with Daddy fishing in the forests by the lake this fall season." Hannibal mused, finding he could smile with conversing with their daughter.

"That would be wonderful. Daddy, can we go fishing next week?" Abigail pleaded then.

"Maybe. We'll see. Remember next week coming up you start school. Tomorrow, we'll be going back to school shopping." Will answered her, grinning.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait for kindergarten to happen, Papa, Daddy. It's going to be so much fun! Papa, Daddy and I met with my new teacher when we went to go see what class I got into when I had to go for registration it was called. He's got a cool accent like you do but different. And he wears sweaters and plaid as Daddy does, but he's got glasses to wear all the time. He's tall like you are Papa and friendly. He told Daddy that he just started working in the school teaching kindergarten, that he came super far away from Europe. Daddy said the country is called Denmark. And my teacher, he was nice to meet shaking his hand. His name's Mr. Hemmingsen, but he said I could call him Mr. Lucas if I found it hard to pronounce his last name. Daddy said it was okay too." Abigail babbled on excitedly.

"That's wonderful to hear Abigail, I'm glad you are excited for school to begin very soon. We will have to go back to school shopping for your school supplies and new back to school clothes for the term. I may just have to get you your very own lunch bento box for meals to prepare. Perhaps a new lunch box to put your bento inside?" Hannibal mused, giving Abigail a fond smile.

"Yes!'' Can I have a furoshiki fabric wrap like yours? I want one in Care Bears or Rainbows please Papa?" Abigail begged, looking excited suddenly in her blue eyes.

"We will see. If they don't have them in stores, then I will see about getting some Care Bear fabric from one of the fabric stores like Joann's place to make one into a furoshiki fabric for you." Hannibal nodded.

"I think a Carebear thermos will be good for you to have to put in a new backpack for school for lunchtime as well," Will added, taking in delight at seeing how happy and excited their daughter began acting at hearing this plan.

"Yes! Thank you, Papa, Daddy. You are the best parents ever. I'm all done eating, I ate everything. Can I go play outside with the dogs? I want to play hide and seek with Buster and Mr. Pickles before it gets dark." Abigail asked, looking towards the dogs, who all from their spot in the living room looked excited at the word 'play', wagging their tails in approval.

"Yes you may, I'll take care of your plate and utensils. You can play in the backyard with your siblings, but you'll have to come in when your Daddy calls you for bath time so you can take a bath and get ready for bed. I'll be up later than to read you the next chapter in the second Narnia book, I believe we're up to chapter three in it." Hannibal nodded in approval while Will just stood up and made a quick snap with his fingers for all of the dogs to assemble.

"Yes, Papa! Come on Buster, Mr. Pickles, Ami, Ivan, Winston, Max, Jack, Harley, Ellie, and Zoe! Let's make sure you all go potty outside before we play fetch and some hide-n-seek! Come on, guys!" Abigail called out to her pet siblings as all the dogs, except for Winston followed her to the living room and to the sliding door that led outside to their spacious backyard to play.

"Winston, didn't feel like joining them tonight? Come on over here boy, lay down here next to Papa while I gather up Abby's dishes to put into the sink to soak for a few minutes." Will called to his older retriever-mutt dog, the 'wise' one as Alana would nickname him, to join him and Hannibal by their seats at the dining room table.

"That's a good boy. Good Winston, you're too much of being my companion than always wanting to go with the others to run around with Abby. That's okay, you always got us to hang out with eh buddy." Will continued to coo at the dog, giving him pets while Winston affectionately wagged his tail, and gave his master a lick to his hand.

"So, what did you make of our little mongoose's new and first official school teacher for her Kindergarten class, my love?" Hannibal asked, taking his glass and Will's to refill with more wine.

"Lucas Hemmingsen seems like an honestly nice guy. I couldn't fully read him with the short amount of time we had that day to talk with Abigail there, in the teacher's main conference offices for meetings. But, he seemed genuinely kind, appeared to honestly love his job as a teacher. He said in his background back in Europe that he previously taught both high school and elementary school in higher grades, preschool, and kindergarten levels. After some personal matters happening at the same time that some educational budget cutbacks in the district in the cities and towns he had worked in Denmark that he looked into potential jobs abroad in America and, his third application being here in Wolftrap, Virginia was eager to hire him since they were looking for new kindergarten teachers due to some of the state's school districts teachers strikes and shit happening." Will shared calmly, taking the refilled wine glass to sip at it, as he sat back down next to Hannibal.

"Interesting, well he is in the right place to start over for a new teacup here in Wolf Trap then. I'm sure he'll enjoy having our Abigail in his class. Hopefully, he can teach her some Danish alongside her current languages she does know besides English." Hannibal nodded, taking all of the information in.

"You want to do a thorough background check on him...don't you? I can tell by that glint in your eyes," Will spoke slightly amused but annoyed while raising an eyebrow at his spouse.

"It doesn't hurt to double-check Will, besides, this will be the first time our daughter will be going officially to school. A public school, alone for half the day without us there with her, or to look after her, much less without Winston or Buster or the rest of our pack family to keep an eye on her. I'm just curious wanting to know about this man who will be her teacher." Hannibal tried to justify, giving Will that look he knew too well.

"Fair enough, why don't I make a few phone calls to some of mine and Beverly Jimmy's friends who are in the FBI that could and 'quietly' without asking any questions some information on Lucas Hemmingsen, as Abby's new teacher. But if it all checks out to be 100% fine, and I'm sure the guy's squeaky clean and harmless, you will leave the matter alone. Deal?" Will offered.

"Fine, that's acceptable. You know how I can't help but worry sometimes concerning Abigail's safety, and protection...but if the man is a harmless teacher who just wanted a new start and out of Europe, I'll leave the matter alone."

"Good. How long do you think we have to possibly start making out on the couch before our daughter and kids with paws and tails come into interrupt?" Will then asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"...a full forty-five minutes...if Abigail doesn't need to use the bathroom...if we just allow all of the dishes to soak in the sink, and we just quickly wrap up any leftovers of our dinner in foil wrap and put them into the fridge." Hannibal drawled, grinning back with a glint of willingness in his eyes at Will.

"You're on Babe. Winston will just ignore us, as always."

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes:**

There we have it, another one-shot story in the "Raising Abigail Graham-Lecter" story written and completed. I hope everyone had enjoyed reading this new one today/this evening online. If you had enjoyed the little "easter egg" surprises of things and surprise cameos from mentioning of certain characters, then wonderful. I hope you all enjoyed those little hints and surprises. Please fill free to comment if you liked, loved, or enjoyed reading.

The next story one-shots following this one in a couple of weeks will be of the following themes: Back-To-School, Halloween, and Thanksgiving Holidays. There will be many more surprise characters cameos in future stories from not only the Hannibal series but also other characters from the Hannibal Extended Universe fandoms.

Also, I would like to take this time in notes to say something important. On another story one-shot for another fandom I had written in, posting said story up; I had to my surprise received quite an amount online on another fandom site (where I post these same stories of mine at under the same author pen name.) And let me tell you, some of those "reviews" and "comments" were very beyond rude and disrespectful of not just the normal "hating on a fanfiction writer/author's story". So, in a review/comment response on that story of mine on that side, I addressed those readers and their comments/feedback. I usually ignore negative or flame, or false 'constructive criticism' comments from haters, but after I and other fellow fanfiction writer friends in the Sailor Moon FanFiction fandom received similar or various bashing hates in "reviews/comments" to our stories...I decided to finally say something and speak my mind.

Remember the "FanFiction Etiquette Readers": If you don't like someone's story, then stop reading. Just stop reading it, click the exit back button, and go find something else you'd like to read if the author's story/stories aren't up to what you have of story expectations in said FanFiction Fandom. Just don't bother leaving a rude/disrespectful response, trying to bully or harass the author of the story because you're just being a spiteful thing, and it won't stop me or other authors in FanFiction Fandoms from writing. We'll just keep writing, and writing, and posting our stories for those who love or like reading our stories period.

This FanFiction Etiquette also goes even for myself and any fellow Writers/Authors out there in FanFiction Fandoms. Being an asshole feeling it's okay to be rude/disrespectful/or bullying an author's story for some self-satisfaction twisted sense, or feeling you're doing them a favor by bashing or harassing them isn't cool. It just makes them feel like shit or could make them not want to write anything anymore or at all again period if they're new to writing, etc. It's like what our parents/guardians taught us growing up: If you've got nothing nice or polite to say, then say nothing at all, shut it, zip it.

Thank you all for once again reading my story, thank you for taking the time to check it out and read it because I appreciate it sincerely. And once again, thank you with major loving kudos to Ivy a.k.a. Penseeart for taking the time to Beta-Read for me, it's an honor having you as my Hannibal and Fannibal Beta-Reader.

Until next time, XO CassieRaven


End file.
